When two v-band flanges are assembled together, such as the flange of a starter assembled to a gearbox, their relative clocking position is typically controlled using a pin in one flange and a hole in the other flange. The addition of a pin to one flange is performed by drilling a hole normal to the face of the flange and installing a pin. This pin is pressed into the flange and is retained by an interference fit with the flange. This interference fit results in tensile stresses in the flange which can reduce the life of the flange in high vibratory environments.
For example, flange-to-flange mating of starters to gearboxes of gas turbine engines is important because the starter imparts a high degree of vibration and torque, especially when the starter is hydraulic. Efforts to use pins and holes have not been found to survive high torque and vibration during use, such as with starter motors and gearboxes. The flanges mate, but because of stresses in the flanges and/or because of the pin or the hole, flanges may not survive adequately for operational use.